Breaking Out of Blackthorne
by DiVaGiRl13
Summary: How did J-the smart one, G-the carefree one & Z-the cryptic one learn to tolerate one another, let alone become friends? Simple. The shared the same goal: Break out of their new school: Blackthorne Institute/ FOR Gallagher Roses's FRIENDSHIP CHALLENGE R


_**(Author's Note) **_**:**Disclaimer: I don't own, nor will I ever own the Gallagher Girls (yeah, I said 'nor' that's how I serious I am)

Anyway. **THIS IS FOR **GALLAGHER ROSE'S**: **_**Friendship Challenge**_ It's EXTREMELY overdue ): which makes me feel the following: guilty, selfish, suckish, and my all time fave: shitty. So, I'd like to make an UBER-APOLOGY TO G-Rose ): Soooo sorry, but I was stuck and many of my attempts (yes, I've tried about…7 different fics for this) didn't make it (aka: went to the recycling bin on my desktop). This is the only thing that I found suitable.

Also, something things you _NEED _to know about this story:

~ Zach is fourteen

~ He knows nothing about Blackthorne

~ He is not yet a spy

Enjoy!

* * *

"Welcome to the Blackthorne Institute!"

Zach just knew that this school would be hell. Or at least an insane asylum in disguise. Or maybe even a cross of the two. _The Blackthorne Institute—undercover asylum from hell_. Zach pondered. _It fits, _he thought approvingly.

"Hello, I can't tell you how grateful I am that you allowed Zachary to attend your school." Sharon-the-Social-Worker gushed.

Translation: _"Thank you so much for taking this demon child away from me!"_ Well the feeling was completely and utterly mutual. Zach never liked Sharon. It was just the way that she sounded too chipper for her own good. And the fact that she always seemed to pity him.

Zach hated that; the look of sympathy in the eyes of people. Yeah, so his parents abandoned him when he was five, big deal. That didn't mean people had to look at him as if he was some cancerous kid that was going to keel over any minute_. _Zach even remembered that one time someone actually broke down crying in front of him. _Smooth man, smooth. _

"No thanks needed, I am more than happy to have Zach here with us!" The headmaster said. Zach eyed him warily. He heard the same thing at each school that his redheaded social worker shoved him in.

But something was off, Zach was sure of it. Something about the headmaster and the school in general made him suspicious. He shook it out of his head. _God I sound paranoid._ The fourteen years old thought back to the previous schools he had been kicked out of.

* * *

_**Cunningham Preparatory Academy **_

_Headmaster/Headmistress: Alexandra Baumgartner _

_Before Prank__: _

"_Oh! Such a handsome young man, I am sure you will just love Cunningham. We, the faculty of this academy, would like to welcome you to your new school!"_

"_Thank you, Mrs. Baumgartner."_

_Prank__: Mount Headmistress B's new Ferrari on top of CPA's fountain in the quad. _

_After Prank__:_

"_How _dare _you damage my property—along with the schools?" _

"_How dare? Who even says that anymore?"_

"_This does not pertain to—" _

"_Your car, I know, I know. Yeesh lady, you nag a lot." _

"_Zachary!" _

"_The truth hurts."_

_Outcome: Expulsion _

_**Maine School for Science and Mathematics**_

_Headmaster/Headmistress: Sebastian Mackie_

_Before Prank__: _

"_I do hope you will enjoy your years to come, Zachary. Maine School for Science and Mathematics is a wonderful place filled with opportunities and I wish for you to take those opportunities."_

"_Oh, don't worry about that Headmaster Mackie. I plan on taking those opportunities very soon."_

_Prank__: Set Headmaster M's toupee on fire using Chem. Lab's equipment._

_After Prank__: _

"_Zachary James Goode! What were your motives behind these—these, horrendous actions?"_

"_Okay, first of all: don't call me by my full name like that. Sounds so maternal. Second of all: I'm an A student in Chemistry for a reason. Third of all: I was doing you a favor."_

"_And what favor would that be, Mr. Goode?"_

"_The ladies hate fake hair,"_

"_Mr. Goode, I do not find it necessary for you to give me advice on my personal life."_

"_Well, _I_ find it necessary. But man, you seriously need to get laid."_

_Outcome: Expulsion _

_

* * *

_

Zach could practically see The Blackthorne Institute become part of his little list. He went to his mental calendar and thought to himself that he'd get expelled _after _Christmas if the food was good. After all, why waste a buffet on a holiday? But if his pizza had the same texture as a football and he couldn't distinguish the brownies from the meatloaf, he was getting his ass out of there.

"So, Headmaster Sanders—"

"Dr. Steve," The headmaster corrected. Sharon's blue eyes held confusion but she continued on. Zach smirked and turned his green eyed gaze to _Dr. Steve_.

The man was a bit on the hefty side, but wasn't as round as Headmaster Mackie. Dr. Steve had optimistic brown eyes with slightly graying hair, but Zach could tell that he had dark hair before the aging process kicked in. It was just your average principal.

But the way he snuck glances at Zach, that were just a little too cheerful, put him on the edge. It was as if the headmaster was holding a secret and just wanted to burst out and tell him. _Maybe my asylum-from-hell theory isn't too far off, _Zach thought.

"So _Dr. Steve, _will we be beginning our tour? I just can't wait to see what type of architecture Blackthorne has, I'm sure it'll live up to its reputation!" Sharon grinned. _Nice job on laying it on thick, _Zach thought snidely. _And the award for best Ass Kissing goes to…big surprise, Sharon Lucas! _

"Oh! Yes, we'll begin, please step this way," Dr. Steve gestured forward. The large, intricately carved doors were a deep mahogany brown, but Zach's eyes moved fast over them, he didn't know why, but it was a habit of his to overanalyze things. He was a good strategist, how else would he have gotten a Ferrari in a fountain or a hold of his principal's wig?

"I'm sure you'll love it, Zach." His head snapped up at the sound of his name. Dr. Steve smiled sincerely as Sharon babbled on about how wonderful she thought Blackthorne was. The headmaster simply nodded politely at appropriate times, but his brown eyes were on Zach.

His expression was practically screaming _I-know-something-you-don't_. The five damned words Zach utterly _despised_. If there was anything Zach hated more than pity, his rambling social worker, and being thrown into boarding schools like Blackthorne, it was being out of the loop. Not knowing. Zach stared at his future principal, conveying a message of his own through his gaze. _I don't know what you're hiding, but whatever the hell it is, I'm going to find out._

"…and here we have the Dining Hall," Dr. Steve pointed out. Zach's gaze scattered from the long row of tables to a giant glassless window that sliced through a whole wall. From the distance, he could make out the ovens and stoves of a kitchen.

"Chef Marcus and his staff are currently on vacation, but as you saw in the student lounge, there is a wide variety of food in the pantry." Dr. Steve said. Zach nodded, but his eyes continued to dart everywhere.

Something about the school/mansion made him uneasy. He tried to hide it, but Dr. Steve continued his strange glances his way. That sure as hell didn't help. There was a type of smugness in his smile that Zach didn't like. And he'd give anything to just wipe it off of his Talk-Show-Host-like face.

"Three stars?" Sharon asked thinking back to Cunningham Prep's cooking staff.

Dr. Steve only beamed more with pride. "Five."

Sharon gushed even more. Zach rolled his eyes when the woman turned her head, it wasn't like _she _was the one going to school there. Zach would have gladly switched out with her, if not for the whole "boys-only" rule they had there. But nonetheless, judging from the high quality kitchen, it looked like Zach was staying for a while longer.

"Now, Zach I'll be directing you to your room. I'm sure your roommate's tours should be wrapping up around now."

_Roommate?_

_

* * *

_

The room itself wasn't too bad, that much Zach would admit. It was definitely better than the run down room (that was more of a closet) that Social Service had given him.

The walls were a pastel blue color that was bare of anything giving off personality whatsoever. The bed sheets were as white as paper and he didn't miss the fact that there were _two _beds. Not to mention the fact that there was a guysitting on one bed.

_Well hell, _Zach thought. I_ wanted the one closest to the window._

"Zach, I'd like you to meet Grant Newman." Dr. Steve introduced, then turning to the boy on the bed he said, "Grant, this is Zachary Goode."

Zach's gaze met the guy's on the bed. He didn't look older than Zach, so he guessed that they were around the same age. The guy—_Grant_—had light brown hair that swept across his tanned forehead with a pair of pale blue eyes that were a bit darker than the walls.

Even from the doorway Zach could tell that Grant was one of those muscle-heads that downed protein shakes like there was no tomorrow. Just, you know, a fourteen years old version.

"Hey."

"Hey."

A pregnant silence.

"I'll just let you boys have a moment to get to know one another," Dr. Steve said, unfazed from the awkward pause. "Ms. Lucas, if you could please direct us to where Zach's things are?"

"Oh, right! Yes, of course…" Their voices trailed off as they got further and further down the hallways. Zach's eyes were still assessing his new living environment when Grant spoke up.

"So…Zach," Grant said conversantly. "Exactly how old are you?"

"Old enough," Zach said, his eyes still roving over the room, but through the corner of his gaze he saw Grant roll his eyes.

"Uh-huh, look I just wondered if we would be in the same grade." He stated, standing up now. Zach turned to look at him and his side of the room.

"If we're in the same dorm wing, then I'm guessing we're the same age." Zach informed, glancing around the beds to the closets. All the brunette had brought was a suitcase and a duffle bag full of clothes. He wouldn't be staying long. "And I'm not some nerd that's going to do your homework for you."

"Wasn't going to ask you to. You're probably as bad at school as me anyways," At this Zach scoffed and turned to Grant, who was leaning against his headboard with a magazine in hand.

"Now that's just insulting." Grant ripped his eyes off the older woman in a scantily clad bathing suit and glared at Zach. Zach, in turn, smirked at him.

"Are you always this fucking annoying?"

"Yes."

Grant sighed in frustration, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, _"Goddamnit"_

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Zach asked, cupping his hand around his ear. "I didn't quite catch that."

"Oh, just go fuck yourself." Grant grumbled, leafing through his lecherous magazine.

"You'd probably enjoy watching me," Zach retorted leaning against his own headboard. Grant threw down his magazine and glared at him.

"Shut. The. _Hell._ Up." Zach smirked at him, but said nothing, much to Grant's suspicion. But that moment of silence was broken.

"What're you reading?" Grant's eyes narrowed.

"Are you purposely trying to annoy the crap out of me?" Grant hissed, violently turning the page in his magazine.

Another smirk. "Is it working?"

Grant's mouth opened but immediately snapped shut. The hand with his Playboy magazine snapped under his pillow, concealing the pictures of girls under it.

"What're you do—" Zach started, but in that instant the door slammed opened, revealing an optimistic Dr. Steve, excited Sharon and his yellow duffel bag and leather suitcase (his bags were the only things he really enjoyed seeing).

But Zach just turned his inconspicuous gaze to Grant. The picture of innocence as he leaned against his headboard (yeah, because a guy who stares at half naked women all day is _so _innocent).

"Here are your bags," the social worker said, tossing them onto the bed. Zach nodded, but kept the corner of his eye on Grant.

_How the hell did he know that they would bust the door open right then?_ Zach thought, astounded but concealing it. He had been fully alert all day, even as he spoke to his new roommate. But even he didn't hear their footsteps, not a sound.

"I hope you boys are being nice." Sharon said, looking pointedly at Zach. He only rolled his emerald eyes, but the social worker found that as an improvement—he didn't cuss at her. _Maybe he likes this place, _the redhead pondered.

"Oh, don't worry." Zach said, shooting Grant a suspicious look. "I think we'll get along just fine."

* * *

_This may not be some insane hospital from hell, but, _Zach thought, spying the stone walls suspiciously and shooting another glance at the lump across the room from him. He still hadn't figured out how Grant knew Dr. Steve was coming in time to stash away his magazine. No way was that guy normal (he didn't know whether he was thinking about the headmaster or his new roommate). _There's something not right about this school and I'm going to figure it out_.

He suddenly felt like the male equivalent to Nancy fucking Drew.

* * *

_**(Author's Note) **_**: **Review? This will be a multi-chap story, by the way. Again this is for:

_**Gallagher Rose's Friendship Challenge**_

I really hope that was emphasized. Because it should be. You guys should try writing something for it (: It's fun, and you'd be surprised at exactly how creative you could get with this (: So please write!

Anyways, hope you like, reviews makes a girl happy!

Oh! another announcement: **MY COMPUTER TIME HAS BEEN CUT EVEN SHORTER DUE TO MOTHER! :( Sorry, you guys! :(**

~diva~


End file.
